Ready, Aim, Fire Away
by Warrior Nun
Summary: Berk is a quiet little town that has nothing exciting happening...unless you count the suspicious number of robberies and growing number of victims with nasty burns exciting. Hiccup Haddock will soon learn that this town will be turned upside down...Rated T for now, rating may go up in the near future
1. Chapter 1

Hey, hey, fanfiction readers and writers, Warrior Nun here with her first collab with another awesome writer, Lucario2488. Featuring a _How to Train Your Dragon_ crossover with the hit CW tv series, _Supernatural_. In the spirit of the wonderful show, we'll be throwing in some pop culture references, the spirit of the show, and if we're lucky, the eventual appearance of our favorite hunter brother-duo.

Nothing much else to place down but please enjoy.

Warnings: This fanfiction may contain BL/slash pairing, strong language, usage of alcohol/tobacco/drugs, strong language, pop culture references, forms of violence, and anything else that I can't think of at the top of my head. If you don't like them, please press the back arrow button and leave no comment/review.

Main pairing: ToothCup (humanish!Toothless/Hiccup)

_How to Train Your Dragon_ and _Supernatural_ are respectively owned by DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, CW, and Eric Kripke

* * *

The street light flickers a bit, but he paid no mind as he walked on forward in the familiar path of the park that he had been to as long as he could remember. To be quite honest, meeting someone at this hour is both reckless and stupid of him. Not to mention of the possibility of running into a psycho...

No, he's a man...and he's gonna go through it like one!

As he made that mental mantra to himself, lo and behold, he found her standing by the fountain. The moon illuminates her brown hair like a halo as she stared at the running water, giving a sparkle in her eyes.

He could feel a smile stretching his lips as he quickens his pace to her.

"Jessie!" he called out, getting her attention.

Jessie turned around and smiled brightly as he approached her.

"Danny!" She squealed, practically threw herself into his arms, causing him to twirl them around a bit before setting her upon her feet. Danny smiled back at her before placing a kiss upon her lips.

"I hope I wasn't late," he said, sounding apologetic. Jessie shook her head, smiling softly.

"Nah, I got here early."

Early like him, that's good...he can't think what he would do if anything happened to her. He stepped back a bit to rummage something in his pocket before pulling out a small velvet box and opened it before her. The golden locket cost about 35 bucks at Macy's...her expression...priceless.

"Is that...?" she gasped in awe.

Danny nodded, smiling at her as he took it out. "Yeah, it is...and before you say anything, you're worth it."

Jessie let out a soft laugh as she turned around, lifting her hair up so he can help clasp it.

"Danny, I can't believe it..." she said, feeling the cool feel of the golden chain and pendent around her neck.

"I know..." he spoke behind her, before watching her turn around. Yeah...it looked better on her. "But don't worry, it's..."

Then he was cut off when someone suddenly collided between him and Jessie. "What the...?!" Where did this guy come from!?

It was only a brief moment but Danny could see the dark material of a hoodie and a dark brown jacket. Probably a bum...

Then he heard something snap, causing Jessie to scream. And before he could do anything, the but just ran off. Well...not on HIS WATCH.

Thanks to the fact that he's on the football team, he managed to ran the guy down before he could even scale up the fence, slamming his back against the bars for good measure.

"You picked the wrong night to make a quick cash, ya homeless freak!" he yelled at him, almost looking over his shoulder to see if Jessie is watching.

He must be so cool right now...

Then he felt something around his wrist. Danny blinked as he turned his attention to it and saw that the bum's hand was clasped around it, before feeling his being squeezed rather tightly...with enough pressure to make him release his hold on the collar as he still gripped the locket in his other hand.

"O-ow..." he winced, unable to hide not only the fact that he was hurting...but also his fear.

Fear...of this guy!?

Then there was a growl...an ACTUAL...growl...from him.

Danny whimpered, actually feeling scared for the first time since he was just a kid who snuck into a horror film night. Just...just who or WHAT he is?!

As if he could read his mind, the man lifted his head up, and thanks to the angled light, the shadows revealed a reptilian green eye...

…and sharp teeth…

"Ah...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHH!"

* * *

_Ringgggggg!_

_Rrrrrrringgg!_

_Rrrrrriiiii-_

CLICK

"Ugh...another day." came a low grumble underneath the covers as he let his hand slip from the infernal box of death. Hiccup yawned tiredly as he stretched out his arms, the sunlight bathing half of his room through his brown curtains with birds singing outside his window. So far, it sounded nice…maybe it would be a good day.

"HICCUP, GET UP!"

…And what a great way to start it.

"AH!"

Now fully awake, Hiccup fell out of bed as Stoick goes into his room, wearing his usual policeman attire. Noticing his son's fallen position, the bearded man raised a brow.

"Son, I know you were tired yesterday from doing your homework but you got school! Sleeping on the floor won't help you getting there, lad."

Hiccup groaned in response, still face-flat on the floor.

Stoick sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose before straightening up. "Ten minutes…that is all…" With his order sending to Hiccup's tired ears, he left the room to wait for his son to prepare.

Hiccup got up tiredly, his body slightly weighing down, which is ironic considering his lean frame. When he finally got up, he rubbed his eyes, as if to remove the sleepiness faster, and headed to his attached bathroom to have the cold water make him fully alert and awake before a certain madman slammed into his room as a surprise attack.

After bathing and picking out his clothes, he looked at his mirror and fixed up his slightly ruffled hair, straightening up before walking out the door in his usual outfit of green shirt and brown pants, his father was already waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, Dad, I'm here!"

"Hurry up and get your breakfast! We're late already!" With that, Hiccup picked up a PB&J, putting it in his mouth.

"Byeh, Gobbwer!" He managed to speak with his sandwich stuffed mouth as he made his way out the door. His loving uncle, Gobber, looked out the kitchen and grinned at him, waving his prosthetic spatula.

"See ya, lad! Have a good day!" The father and son left the house, heading to the car to start their day.

* * *

The sounds of heavy breathing can be heard throughout the corridor of the abandoned sewer, as the sounds of boots clumping upon the metal railing. It was a good thing that he could find something like this beneath the town; at least it doesn't have the smell of human waste. He rummaged his pockets and frowned at the amount.

Aside from last night, he was getting some chump change with the pick-pocketing both tourist and local like. That so-called golden watch is a fake so he had to donate it to some homeless human, might not be much but at least he'll get a decent meal that would last a few days. He could rob a pawn shop but that would be too risky. He cannot afford to be spotted on those infernal devices that they rely upon.

Not to mention the possibility of running into those brats again.

A chuckle escaped from his lips as he turned a corner and found himself in his lair, greeted by the sight of golden trinkets that were in piles around an old mattress that served as his bed.

At least he is almost meeting his quota.

It was only a matter of time...

* * *

School has just ended, with students rushing out to go home and relax in any way they can, free from homework and studies for now. Hiccup walked out the school doors with his brown messenger bag on his right shoulder. He looked at the twilight sky, watching the color mixing on a day such as this...

"Hiccup!" The said boy turns to find a chubby teen running towards him, his short blonde hair flapping a bit, making him stand out from the crowd. When finally in front of Hiccup, he panted as he braced his knees.

"Hiccup, have you heard about the rumor?" he panted and wheezed, muttering that he should work out more.

Hiccup looked confuse for a moment before realization hits him. "You mean about what happened to Danny?" he asked.

Danny is one of their star football players, and in a steady relationship with a rather nice girl. Although there are rumors that he was seeing another girl behind her back…but he wasn't the type to make gossip a priority. Though his absence of this morning is rather disturbing…

Fishlegs nodded ever so hasty as soon as he catches his breath. "Yeah! We finally got word…he got attacked by someone last night! He's really at the hospital and-and Maria was worried about him. But it's strange she described the attacker being known as 'a terrifying beast with scary fangs'. It was like she's describing a vampire."

Hiccup groans and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't get me started on that. I have heard a lot of people thinking that the attacker is some good-looking vampire. The girls have been gaga on vampires nowadays."

"Except Astrid…"

"Of course…" Hiccup had to admit, that girl really is strong and beautiful and, yes, he did have a crush on her. But it has been a few years since Astrid rejected his confession (bluntly, from what he remembered). But now, he accepted the fact that she doesn't love him that way and only as a friend, allowing him to move on.

That is not important at the moment, right now…this is. Sort of.

"By the way, are you free tonight? The guys and I are planning on heading to my house to study a bit." Fishlegs said, smiling a bit.

Hiccup smiled sadly at the offer as he shook his head. "Sorry, Fishlegs, I gotta do some errands for Dad. You know how a police work is never done. I need to send him his dinner."

He felt guilty when Hiccup saw his friend's face fell when his offer was shot down. It wasn't the first time…considering the fact that you're a child of a police officer who have no time to fix his meal beforehand. He had to spend some of his afterschool to pick up his dad's meals, and just went straight home. Understandable, due to the fact that his Dad is paranoid...

"Well, alright," he spoke, almost sounding disappointed. "Maybe next time then..." Fishlegs then turns around and waved goodbye, as he head over to the gate.

Hiccup sighed softly before walking to the other direction, heading to a nearby cafe to buy some food for his father for tonight. Yup…this is his life.

Nothing amazing happens in a town like this.

* * *

I'm fully aware that the Twilight joke is old...but I can't help it!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took a while, combination of other collabs, beta jobs, writer's block, and updating other stories. But like I said, I will not give up on these stories. Nothing much to say but happy Friday the 13th, fly safely on dragons, and enjoy. :)

Oh, and btw, you might find a certain cameo in this chapter ;)

Supernatural and How to Train Your Dragon are copyrighted by Cressida Cowell, Eric Kripke, DreamWorks, and CW

Idea and concept are by myself, Warrior Nun, and LucarioLover2488

* * *

Imagine Dragons chapter 2

"Thanks for the donuts, Miss Bertha!"

"No problem, Hiccup! You take care now!"

The young boy smiles before walking out of the donut shop, staring at the night sky. He then looks at the donut box he holds in his hands. "I better get these to dad quickly." He turns left and walks down the street, passing through the taller or larger figures walking pass him.

"I'm telling ya, Sammy, it's them! I know it!" he heard one of them talked as they briskly passed him by, not paying any mind to him. Hiccup didn't pay attention to them either, since he still has that one goal set in mind. After that, he would be heading straight home as usual.

As Hiccup walk down the street, he notices the street is slowly being covered in fog and no longer are the people walking here. Where are they? It was crowded not long ago.

Suddenly, a hand covers his mouth, causing Hiccup to have his eyes widen.

"Mm!?" He lets out a muffled sound and about to struggle when he feels something sharp against his neck. It was a knife. He can feel it.

"If ya know what's good for you, Kid," he heard a gruff voice behind him, he can feel the heat upon his ear and the sour stench waffling into his nose. "Don't make a sound unless you wanna bleed out like a pig."

Easier said than done...

Whoever said that Berk is a safe place is an idiot, while it is nice in the day time…it was the night hours that set you on edge. From the stories he heard growing up or watching the news, there is always a report of attacks by some homeless bums or guys from the wrong end of the streets. There are even…worse crimes that were reported, mostly out of town but still. His Dad is understandably uncomfortable sharing some info with him at the table but it was for his own good. But he doesn't know how he'll get out of this situation. The man is obviously bigger and stronger than Hiccup, who is practically as thin as a fish bone.

Oh, why didn't he take those self-defense classes when Gobber suggests it to him!?

Oh wait, Snotlout was there.

"You're the son of that police chief, are ya? Don't give me shit 'cause I seen how friendly you get 'round him. Your dad has a lot of money, right?" The knife gets closer to Hiccup's neck, making the poor boy arches his head back a bit. "If ya know where he keeps his bucket of goods, ya better bring me to them. AND NO FUNNY STUFF!"

Hiccup seriously wished that this is a dream. Holding a packet of donuts and walking down the path where there is _no one_ to save him from a possibly drunken mugger is something he wanted to wake up from.

Someone, anyone, save him in this deserted street!

"Hey, you..."

Hiccup blinked as he opened his eyes and looked straight ahead of him.

Standing before them is a hooded man, standing there in a relaxed manner with his hands in his jacket pockets. He couldn't see his face, but he could tell that he wasn't stressed judging by his posture.

"What do you think you're doing?" It was more of a demand than a question.

Thank the Thor, Buddha, and God up above, a savior!

Before he can even utter a syllable though, the knife stops him from doing so. "Who tha' fuck are you!? Get lost! This ain't yer business! Go on, scram with your belongings are mine, you son of a bitch."

Wow...just-just WOW. Either this man didn't go to school in his younger days or he got so drunk that he can even pronounce the word right.

Hiccup stares at the stranger, pleading with his eyes for help in being saved. When he feels a bit of confidence, Hiccup mouths the words with his voice shaky and barely a whisper.

"Help me..."

The Hooded Man seemed to cock his head to the side and stood there for a moment, as if deciding. Then after a while, he made a step forward...and began walking towards them. This made the drunken man held Hiccup tighter, placing the blade closer to his windpipe.

"Ya wanna me to cut him!? Is dat it!?"

Hiccup shuts his eyes tightly as his life flashes before his eyes. And by Thor is it boring.

"Kids shouldn't play with knives you know. It can be dangerous for a child like you to hold one." Hiccup almost wanted to kick that Hooded Man in the head. Is he TRYING to piss this guy off to kill him?!

The knife stops his thoughts in its tracks. He can feel it almost slicing the top of his skin. "Ya want me ta cut him, huh!? Ya think I don't dare?! I'll show ya! I'll show ya how serious I can be!"

Hiccup can feel tears at the corner of his eyes. This must be it. To die from being sliced across the neck by a drunken mugger with his only help being a cocky guy wearing a hood in the middle of a silent street before Hiccup can even deliver his father's favorite donuts. And he hasn't seen his 21st birthday yet.

Goodbye, cruel world! Goodbye, loving father Stoick! Goodbye, caring uncle Gobber! Goodbye, crazy Snotlout who still owes him 5 bucks!

Just as he was about to have his windpipe slashed, he heard what seemed to be a growl...and suddenly felt the blade away his skin.

And also the drunk screaming before clumsily running off...

...is he dead already?

Hiccup feels his legs getting too weak and he landed on the floor, the donuts still safe in his hands.

"Hey, you alright?"

Hiccup lifts his head and opens his eyes to see the same Hooded man with the same background of the dark, empty street.

Maybe he went to hell instead? No, that's crazy. He would have been in a blazing inferno instead of a cold, winter street.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine...I guess." Hiccup said, unsure what just happened. "What...What did you do to that guy?"

The Stranger just shrugged, as he smiled -since his eyes were hidden by the hood.

"Just imitated Godzilla that I've saw in a rental store and thought I might try it out..." he replied in a jest tone. "I have to admit, I still need work on it."

Hiccup gaps in surprised. Work on it? That mugger nearly peed his pants off when he ran!

"Are you kidding?! You made that man running for the hills!" Hiccup stands up and a smile bloom on his face. "I can't thank you enough, Mr...? Oh." Hiccup scratches the back of his head, his other hand holding the donuts. "I'm sorry. My name's Hiccup. What's yours?"

Since he couldn't tell the Stranger's full expression, no thanks to his hood over his eyes, but according to his body language, he seemed...surprised.

"...Hiccup?" was the first thing he spoke out.

Hiccup shrugged, having been used to this one. "Yeah, it's not that bad of a name...not the worse. So, you are..."

The Stranger seemed to be debating at the moment before finally saying, "...Toothless."

Hiccup raises a brow at that. Toothless...

"Toothless..." Hiccup said slowly, as if he's trying to process it into his mind. The stranger nods at that. Hiccup hums thoughtfully. "Not bad. For some reason, it sort of fits you. Thanks for saving me back there. I wouldn't be here talking to you right now if it wasn't for you." Hiccup makes a toothy smile.

For a moment, he thought he saw the stranger made a smile... "Hiccup fits you too...It's pretty cute."

Hiccup suddenly blushes at that. Him? Cute? It must be some mistake.

Then he remembered the doughnuts and had to deliver them to the police station.

"Well, I wish I can stay and chat, but I gotta go..." he ran pass Toothless but stopped for the moment to look back to him. "So...I'll see you again? Maybe?"

...Why did he say that?

He just met him and don't know a thing about him.

Toothless turns around and from his body language, again, it's shock but Hiccup can feel a happy vibe from him.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind meeting you again. It was nice talking with you."

With those words, Toothless turns back around and walks softly down the ghostly street, his footsteps silent and calm.

Hiccup smiled as he turned and proceed his way over to the police station, keeping the box of doughnuts stable. But what he didn't know is that there is an extra spring in his step.

Maybe this place is starting to get interesting.

* * *

Meanwhile, underground...

Toothless made his way back to his underground lair, replaying the scene again in his head...mainly the smile...and those words of that boy spoke to him.

"So...I'll see you again? Maybe?"

He felt smile stretching his lips as he pulled down his hood when he walk pass a small pile of gold, signifying that he's home. He not only saved a perfect stranger but yet he was asked if they could see each other again.

Humans are indeed strange creatures.

"Yeah...I'm definitely gonna see him again."

But then again, they are interesting as well.

* * *

"Hiccup, where have you been? You should have been here an hour ago." Stoick asks before his eyes widen with fear and he stands abruptly from his seat at his desk. "Did someone mug you!?"

"No!" Hiccup chuckles nervously and places the donuts on his desk. "No, Dad...well...I was almost mugged-DAD, PUT DOWN THE GUN!" Hiccup grabs his father's wrist, staying out of the path the gun is facing.

"Tell me what he looks like, Hiccup! I'll be sure to place a hole in his face for mugging you!"

"I didn't get mugged! Someone managed to save me." Stoick raises a brow at that and lowers his hammer.

"Who would that be?"

Hiccup furrows his brows together a bit. "Toothless."

"A person who has no teeth saved you?"

"No, dad. He HAS teeth. His name is Toothless. But I never got to see his face properly. But he seems friendly."

Stoick sighs and places his hammer on the desk, resting his hands on Hiccup's shoulders. "Listen, Hiccup. Your friends at school and Gobber are exceptionally nice in this town but you have to be careful...It's possible this 'Toothless' is planning something bad. So I suggest you stay away from this person before anything else goes wrong. Do you understand?"

Hiccup notices the seriousness in his father's eyes and bites his lower lip. The town is dangerous, true, but maybe there are more people like his friends...Toothless seems really nice.

But his dad might be right. He could be some secret, international criminal. But if he is, he has no reason to save a skinny boy, right?

Unless that said criminal knows he's the son of the chief of the police force.

Hiccup gives into some thought on the matter before letting out a sigh and looks at his dad.

"Understood."

"Great! Now come on, we better share the donuts. Spitelout has been complaining about not having his belly filled."

With a pat on the back and picking up the box of donuts, Stoick and Hiccup left the room. But the latter has one thought in mind.

_When I see Toothless again, I better check if he's really a criminal_

* * *

Please comment or review, any form of flame will be used for marshmallows


End file.
